Runaway
by Softballlover3015
Summary: Isabella ran away two years ago. What happened? and why did she suddenly come back? What about Ferb? PhineasxIsabella One-shot for now
1. Chapter 1

Runaway  
>One-Shot<br>PhineasxIsabella  
>Inspired by the song Runaway by Light up the sky.<br>Tomorrow was the day. The anniversary of the day Isabella ran away. That was two years ago. Ferb had been saddened when he heard that his friend have left. Mostly he was worried about Phineas. His brother never recovered from the shock of Isabella leaving. Phineas had tried. It was impossible. Isabella was frozen in his mind as a twelve year old girl. The same girl who he had hurt. Ferb grimaced. There was no hiding it. Isabella ran away because of Phineas. They were so close to finally being together and Phineas goes off and does the stupidest thing of his life. As it turns out, one of Isabella's fireside girls had feelings for Phineas as well. The girls name was Amanda. Well, Amanda asked Phineas to the Mid-Summer ball before Isabella did. Phineas said Yes. He knew Isabella was going to ask him. He knew it. The next morning Isabella was gone. They had searched the world for her, but she was no where to be found.  
>Today was the second anniversary of that day. It made everybody a little bit depressed. Even Candace was in a bad mood. Ferb walked downstairs. Phineas sat at the kitchen table shoveling cereal into his mouth. By his expression, Ferb could tell that Phineas knew perfectly well what today was. Ferb looked outside. It was a perfect summer day. "Hey Phin, What do you say we build a sling-shot that launches you to the moon and back. " Ferb tempted. Phineas looked up from his cereal. It was hard to catch Phineas in the right mood to build something. "Not today Ferb." He said grimly. Feb sat down at the table. "You can't let the past affect your future," Ferb said. Phineas put his face in his hands. "It's all my fault she left. " He said. He was fighting tears. "It was Isabella's choice to leave. " Ferb said. This just made it harder for Phineas. She choose to leave him. Her words ,from the day she left, echoed in Phineas' mind.<p>

Phineas picked up his phone. "Hello?" He said. He heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. "Hey," a voice said quietly. Phineas' ears picked up. It was Isabella! "Isabella, where are you? We have been searching for days. " he said excitedly. There was silence. "I'm not coming home, Phineas. " she said. My heart dropped in his chest. "Isabella, Where are you? Are you safe?" He asked. Tears sting his eyes. His best friend was leaveing him. "Yes, I'm fine. Just forget all about me. Ok?" Isabella said. Phineas was defenitly crying now. "No! Isabella if this is about Amanda forget it. I don't like her! Please Isabella just come home. " Phineas screamed. It was too late. Isabella had made up her mind. "Good-bye, Phineas." she chocked. She hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. She brushed a tear away from her right cheek. Her cold flesh was smooth like a porcelain doll. Tears were in her eyes as she walked away from the pay phone into the night.

Phineas moped around in his room for days. Every year it was the same. Around this time of year Phineas would drown in the memories of Isabella. All the fun they had. All the adventures. All of the Heartbreak. He couldn't forget it. Ferb watched his happen with distress every year. This particular year was a little bit different. Ferb decided to take a walk. As he walked around the Danville park, he was lost in thought. He wondered where Isabella was now. What she was doing? And if she was thinking about them? What if she was dead? What if she starved to death? Nobody knew. Isabella's mom was very distressed by the situation. Her daughter just disappeared. Nobody had seen her or heard from her. Ferb thought it might be a good idea to pay Isabella's mom a visit. Maybe there was some detail they missed. Phineas was incapable of even speaking Isabella's name when she first left. So Ferb, and Mrs, Garcia Shapiro led the investigations. Soon, Phineas joined in. He invented crazy contraptions to find her. None of them worked. It was like she faded off the face of the planet. As Ferb rounded the corner to her house, he saw something un-familiar. A pink bike sat in The driveway. Inside the house, he could see the figures of two women talking. No. Could it be? Ferb wondered. He sprinted to the front door. He practically banged down the door with the force from his fist. He was speechles as he saw who answered. "Ferb?" she said. It was a young woman about 14 with long black hair. A single strip of pink decorated her hair. She wore a black t-shirt and a familiar pink skirt. "Isabella," Ferb said excitedly. Isabella shuffled her feet. "What are you doing here?" Ferb asked. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. "I came back. " Isabella said. Her face was turned to the side so Ferb couldn't see part of it. Ferb's heart stopped. "Isabella, What's wrong with your face?" he asked. Isabella grimaced and turned her head. Slowly, Ferb's eyes got wider. A horrible scar traced down Isabella's face. Then, he noticed the cut marks on her arms. "It's a rough life on the road. " Isabella said simply. Ferb glared at the girl. "What about Phineas?" he asked. Isabella's cheeks turned pink. "What about him?" she said casually. Ferb shook his head. "When you left Phineas was destroyed. Do your really expect me not to tell him your back?" Ferb said. Isabella gritted her teeth. "please don't. I don't want to see him, Yet. " She said. Ferb looked at her. She had changed so much. "When you left, Izzy, he was destroyed. You can't expect me not to tell him. He hasn't been the same sense you left!" Ferb practically shouted. Isabella flinched. "Do you think he will be mad?" She asked quietly. Ferb was taken aback by this question. She still cared about Phineas. That was good. "Not if you do it In person. Come on, Let's go over. We can do it together. " Ferb offered. Isabella smiled weakly and Ferb led her across the street. Isabella almost chickened out , but Ferb dragged her back. "Go wait in the Backyard. I'll go get him," Ferb said. Isabella looked puzzled. "Wouldn't he be back there? Ya know making some crazy invention," Isabella said. Ferb snorted. "He hasn't picked up his tool box since you left except to build machines to find you. Isabella groaned and opened the gate to the backyard. Isabella nervously took a seat under the old tree. She remembered all the adventures they had here. "Phineas, someone's in the backyard. " Ferb told his brother. Phineas lay on his bed vacant expression possessed his face. "If it's Amanda I don't want to see her," He groaned. Ferb stared at his brother. "Go to the backyard now," Ferb ordered. Phineas' eyes widened. He had never seen his brother this angry. So he hopped off his bed and went down the stairs. He stopped as soon as he looked out the glass door. It was her. She smiled weakly as she saw him. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He ran out the door and hugged her. He was crying. "Your alive!" he shouted. Isabella smiled and pulled Phineas off her. He looked the same. "Yupp," She said happily. Phineas' face fell. "Why did you leave?" he asked. Isabella shrugged. "There were a lot of reasons. I needed to escape for awhile, but I just never found the right time to come back," Isabella said. Phineas frowned. She was lying. "It was because of Amanda. Wasn't it?" he said simply. Isabella didn't want to admit it, but she nodded. Phineas' face turned red with anger. "How could you be so stupid! I never said Yes to her Izzy. She made it up to make you mad. You let your feelings get in the way and look what's happened. You have been gone for two years. How do you think your mother felt?" he screamed. This is what Isabella had been afraid of. She controlled her emotions. "Phineas, my mom gave me permission to leave. I stayed with my uncle in North Carolina. " Isabella said simply. Phineas boiled up with anger. "You called once, Izzy. Once! Do you know how worried we were?" he yelled. Isabella looked him straight in the eyes. "Why do you keep saying We Phineas? Didn't you miss me? Didn't you want me back more than anybody else? This is what i was told. If thats true than why are you yelling at me? I'm back," Isabella said. Phineas wanted to forgive her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Then, he saw it. A horrible scar stretched down Isabella's face. How could he have not seen it before? "Izzy," he said quietly, "What happened to you face?" he asked. Isabella raised one hand to her face. " It took awhile for me to get to North Carolina. I took a bus, but I got off at the wrong stop and ended up in South Carolina. I didn't have enough money to get all the way to my uncles house. So I bought a bus ticket as close as I could go. It ended up stopping at a bad neighborhood. My phone was dead. So I got off the bus and just kept walking. I ran into some drunk guy with a knife. He wanted stuff from me. I didn't give it to him. He gave me this. I was only 12, but I still gave the guy a heck of a beating. I made it to my uncle's house, but the blood was really bad. He almost sent me home. "  
>Isabella explained. Phineas felt bad. This was all because of him. She ran away because of him. She got the scar because of him. And now she was upset because he was yelling at her. "I'm sorry, Izzy," Phineas whispered. Izzy pulled him into a tight hug. "it's okay, Phineas." Ferb grinned from where he was standing. This was perfect. Phineas and Isabella were made for each other. But what would happen now? Would Phineas and Isabella end up together? Will life return to normal? What about Amanda?Will Isabella stay? Or will she runaway again!<br>I don't know! Because this is a one-shot. What do you think happens? Should I write more? Am I asking too many questions? Until next time  
>-softballlover<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway part 2

Ferb sighed. It had been a week since Isabella's return. Not many people knew she had returned. Phineas spent every moment with her. Slowly, the old Isabella started to return. Instead of wearing black and pink, Isabella started wearing brighter ,happier colors. Her closet was filled with purples, blues, and oranges. This does not mean she abandoned the color pink. The pink streak still remained in her hair. Today, like many days, Isabella and Phineas were hanging out in the backyard. Isabella wore a pink v-neck top and a pair of loose fitting jeans. She looked younger than the day Ferb found her. The horrible scar still stretched across her face. Phineas had changed a lot as well. He was less depressed and moody. He had started building inventions again and it was all because of Isabella. Things were still going a little bit too slowly for Ferb's taste, but Ferb was always a hopeless romantic. Ferb entered the backyard as Phineas and Isabella decided what to do today. "Phineas, what if we build a monument to Perry!" Isabella suggested. Phineas grinned. He ran his hand along the edges of his tool box. "Like out of stone? A monument to the most loyal pet in all of the Tri-state area. Sounds brilliant!" Phineas said. Isabella smiled as Ferb entered the yard. "Speaking of Perry, where is he?" Isabella asked. None of the three could find him. "I guess we are just going to have to build the monument and show it to Perry later. " Phineas said. The three of them agreed and set out to work on the monument. While Phineas was busy talking to a construction worker, Ferb got a chance to talk to Isabella. "So he hasn't made a move yet?" Ferb asked. Isabella continued to check over the papers in her hand. "I don't know what you're talking about Ferb," Isabella said calmly. Ferb rolled his eyes. First it was Phineas, now Isabella was being ignorant. "Come Izzy, You think I don't see the way he looks at you. Take a chance. That's what made you leave in the first place! You didn't take a chance and you lost, Come on!" Ferb provoked. Izzy turned to Ferb. "I'm 15 years old , Ferb. I can make my own decisions." Isabella snapped. Ferb took a step back. He had crossed the line this time. "I just want you to be happy, Izzy." he said weakly. Isabella sighed. She glanced over at Phineas who was debating over two different kinds of marble. "He's amazing, Ferb. I can't take the chance that I'm going to lose him again because I get hurt," Isabella said. Ferb watched Isabella stare at Phineas. "What are you going to do when he asks you to the mid-summer ball?" Ferb asked. Isabella cringed. "They still do that dance thing?" she said hastily. Ferb smiled. She remembered. "Yes, they do. " he said softly. Phineas returned to the two with a grin on his face. "He says use white marble. Are you ready?" Phineas asked. Isabella smiled and picked up a hammer. "Let's do this!" she said.


End file.
